Spark detectors are commonly used in industries that must deal with combustible gases, dusts, and the like. If a spark from any source is rapidly detected in such media, appropriate extinguishing and mitigating measures can be immediately implemented, thereby minimizing the potential for dangerous and costly explosion and fire. Such spark detectors typically incorporate one or more sensors disposed on a planar surface such that the one or more sensors have some degree of visibility into the media. However, it is continually desirable to have spark detectors that have better area of coverage and greater sensitivity, such that fewer and more effective spark detectors may be utilized. Most conventional spark detectors utilize substantially “flat” sensor arrays, limiting their area of coverage and sensitivity. As a result, numerous spark detectors must be placed in an environment for effective spark detection. This is an inefficient situation, both from a safety standpoint and an economic standpoint. Thus, what are still needed in the art are improved detector assemblies and methods that provide enhanced area of coverage and detection sensitivity.